62 Clocks
by Darkfire359
Summary: Sylar has a lot of clocks. 62 of them, in fact. But these are no ordinary clocks. Potato clocks, hologram clocks, moon phase clocks, and even clocks that shoot sleeping gas. They're all here.


Author's Note: In TNT Doesn't Cause Mushroom Clouds and Demonic Doom I mention that Sylar has 62 clocks in his apartment. Here are their descriptions:

Living Room

The living room needed to have the loudest clocks, so as to properly weird out anyone who came in. They needed to know that Sylar was special, unique. Even unique in his choice of decorations.

1 didn't have numbers on it. It only had them written out. So it had a cramped onetwothreefour... et cetera... on it. It was a bit hard to read, but Sylar had plenty of other clocks to look at.

2, in addition to telling the time, told the month, using an additional hand that moved incredibly slowly.

3 wasn't really a clock. It actually told the temperature outside. Sylar called it his pseudo-clock.

4 looked like a bomb. And it ticked like a bomb. But it was only a clock.

5 looked like a bullseye. It was made of a material similar to that of a dartboard, and Sylar liked to practice his telekinetic aim on it.

6 went with 5. It was to time how fast he could telekinetically shoot the darts (or other materials)into the dartboard/clock. At his very best, Sylar could get over the speed of bullets.

7 was held up just outside his window. It was technically a sundial, but it had numbers on it, so he counted it as a clock.

8 was clear, or at least the face was. So Sylar could see the gears in the clock without telekinetically opening it up. This was pleasing to him.

9 was huge. It had a 3-foot radius, and numbers 6 inches tall.

10 was a fan, but its blades were shaped like clock hands, and it had numbers on the sides

11 replaced a lamp. Because it wasn't just a clock. It gave off the same amount of light, when turned on, as a desklamp.

12 didn't have hands. Instead, the sides of it would rotate, with the outermost being second, middle being minute, and inner being hour. Each hand a distinct tick mark that would would stop at the numbers on the clock.

13 was a grandfather clock. Every hour, it would loudly chime, annoying all of his neighbors.

Entryway

Though it was sort of part of the living room, Sylar designated the entryway as a completely separate clock habitat. First impressions were important, and people needed to know that he loved his clocks.

14 was backwards. It looked like a normal clock, but the numbers were listed counterclockwise, and the hands moved that way too.

15 looked like a kiwi. It had no numbers, only tick marks that blended in with the 'rind'.

16 constantly lost the correct time. Sylar would have to fix it nearly once a week. Still, he kept it because the thought of abandoning an innocent clock was blasphemy to him.

17 was for Sylar's inner nerd. Instead of numbers, it listed the first 12 elements of the periodic table. He made a note to show it to Mohinder sometime.

18 shot sleeping gas. Or poisonous darts. Or whatever Sylar programed it to do. It was right by the door, and had an infrared laser to detect when someone came in.

19 actually was right outside his door. It had a video camera hidden in it, which connected to his computer.

Hallway

The hallway was another important place for people to be weirded out. Most evil mansions had rows and rows of paintings, but since he only lived in an evil apartment, clocks would do the same thing, only better.

20 was a cuckoo clock. It didn't have that reassuring ticking that the others had, but Sylar liked variety. In fact, instead of a cuckoo bird, it had a squirrel that would bang two walnuts together every hour. It would have been annoying, but Sylar had disassembled its internal voicebox, leaving only the soft thudding of the walnuts.

21 had all the hands and numbers swirled together, like a vortex. Not only was it unique, but it reminded Sylar of one of the few times he had been a hero. He had the distinction of being the only person to ever truly save Claire's life.

22 had dots instead of numbers, and no hands. The dots would light up when the hands would have normally reach them. Unfortunately, it didn't tick. That annoyed Sylar to no end.

23 was one of those cat clocks where the tail and eyes moved. It was bright red, and even Sylar got weirded out by it sometimes.

24 had the numbers at different angles. It was a good idea, but Sylar was kind of bored with just changing the numbers around at this point.

25's numbers and hands glowed from actual radium. It had, in all likelihood, helped to cause the death of its painter. But the radiation level was too low to do anything now. Still, Sylar was fond of his killer clock.

26 was a clock that told time through the phases of the moon. New moon was 12:00, half moon was 3:00 or 9:00, full moon was 6:00, etc. It also had two smaller panels for going by minute and second. Surprisingly precise, it was fascinating.

27 was a personal favorite. At the half hour mark, there was a little animatronic person. Whenever the minute hand, which resembled a sword (the hour and second hands were daggers), passed over it, the person's head would fall off, and streamers resembling blood would spout out from his neck. Then, at the 35 minute mark, the streamers would retract, and his head would reattach itself to be cut off the next hour.

Bedroom

Sylar kept the majority of his clocks in his bedroom. Provided they had perfect time, the ticking could be very soothing. Given his particular lifestyle, he needed somewhere to relax.

28-34 he got in a set. They were all completely red, and though they were otherwise normal, they distinctly stood out. Sylar had arranged them in an upside-down v shape over his bedframe. Although even with his abilities, Sylar couldn't fix clocks when they were mere milliseconds off from each other, these were all perfectly choreographed.

35 was his alarm clock. He actually had no use for it, for since Sylar could always tell when a clock was off, that meant he had a nearly perfect internal chronometer, and could wake himself up. However, that did not mean he would abandon the chance to get another clock.

36 was one of those clocks with a pendulum swinging from it. He hoped to someday gain a power to make it hypnotize people.

37 was a mirror. Just with hands and numbers. And that told time.

38 looked somewhat like a lava lamp. The hands moved through a swirling yellow and orange liquid, which surprisingly didn't ruin the mechanism.

39 seemed to be some sort of weird cross between a windchime and an umbrella. There were two layers of numbers hanging on it, and it would rotate them according to the time. For example, at 12:34, the top layer would be rotated so that the 12 showed, and the bottom layer would show 34.

40 was basically a modern water clock. It had tubes twisting in every direction, flattened on a vertical panel, and water filling up to the various numbers.

41 featured a finely crafted cobra figurine with a small clock face attached to its neck.

42 was an actual atomic clock, one that used the resonance of atoms for maximum precision. When in doubt, Sylar set his other clocks to this one. Unfortunately, unlike 25, the atoms in it probably hadn't killed anybody.

43 gave sun time. There was a mechanical "sun" that rose and set within it. Although it gave fairly good time, it rarely matched the sky, because it didn't account for changes in season.

44, in addition to telling time, stored all of Sylar's money (he didn't trust bank accounts because they would close if one of his fake identities got a lifetime sentence to prison). So there were thousands of dollars stashed behind its gears.

Bedroom Closet

Sylar had chosen to give his closet different climate themes. The closet was fairly big, given that his clothes often got bloodstains, and he couldn't exactly dry clean them.

45 was tropical rain forest themed. It had a toucan on it, and in the background, a few other birds, along with a snake could be found. It detailed a scene high in the branches, with a plethora of green colors.

46 was tundra themed. There was a rolling expanse of snow, with a polar bear on it. It had the most beautiful sky of all his themed clocks.

47 was desert themed. There was only an expanse of rolling sand, with a lone camel traveling across it.

48 was beach themed. It had a wonderful portrayal of the of the ocean, and featured some seagulls flying.

49 was savanna themed. It had lots of dry grass, and featured a cheetah chasing after an antelope.

Bathroom

Bathrooms, unlike most of his house, didn't need an overwhelming number of clocks in them, but Sylar still needed to be able to know the time from any angle.

50 was waterproof, so he had put it in his shower. Unfortunately, this meant it was one of the few clocks that he couldn't rearrange. It fit precisely in his shower tiles, and it would be foolish to remove it and cause a place for the water to leak. It had little fish on it, and the background was a peaceful underwater scene.

51 was a fairly large clock, which he had placed on the wall in front of his mirror. That way, whenever he looked at it (the mirror), he had a giant clock around his head. In a weird way, it made him feel like a time lord from Doctor Who.

52 Sylar had actually put inside his bathroom closet, where he kept the towels. There wasn't much room for it, but it was possible to count even small closets as rooms, and he didn't want to leave any room clockless.

53 had stars on it. 1 was a dot, 2 was a line segment, 3 was a triangle, 4 was an x, 5 was a pentagram, 6 was a six-pointed star, 7 was a seven-pointed star, etc.

Kitchen

For most people, it was important to now the time when in the kitchen, for the sake of cooking. Partially because of this, he was an excellent chef, but he rarely had people over. If he did, they'd probably be afraid he put brains in their food.

54 could be found in his refrigerator. Sylar had placed it on the back of the top shelf. It was pure white, and nearly blended in behind the groceries, but it was still nice to have a clock in there.

55 was a normal, plain, black and white clock that regular people would get. Sylar hated it as much as he could hate a clock, but he needed a clock of every kind, even horribly un-special.

56 had all of the numbers transposed. The hand would start at 1, then go to 9, then 5, then 3, then 10, then 8, then 11, then 4, then 2, then 12, then 7, then 6.

57 was 3-D. Its face bulged into a doughnut shape, distorting the hands and numbers

58 was a potato clock, with wires stuck in potatoes, which powered a digital 12-hour clock.

Office Room

Some people just used the clocks on their computers. Sylar did not.

59 had Roman numerals on it. It was gold-rimmed, and gave the place a rather professional feeling.

60 was another one of Sylar's favorites. Instead of numbers, it had different methods of death. 1 was strangulation, 2 was drowning, 3 was decapitation, 4 was heat stroke, 5 was heart attack, 6 was gunshot wound, 7 was blood loss, 8 was stabbing, 9 was carbon monoxide inhalation (which barely fit), 10 was freezing, 11 was stroke, and 12 was old age. Because it was on a whole new level of weird, Sylar kept it obscured from the view of anyone at the door.

61 was conveniently located on the ceiling. Sylar wanted to be able to look in any direction and see a clock, and so he could.

62 actually just projected a hologram of a clock. Fortunately, it still ticked.

Author's Note: Only 3 and 10 don't tell time in some way. 6, 7, 22, 26, 39, 40, 43, and 58 just don't tick. Some of these clocks may have roles in my future stories.


End file.
